R.I.P Goby
Summary Someone breaks Tommy's favorite lamp called Mr.Fluffles the clown and did bad things to Goby. Thus, Tommy decides to set up a trial to determine who broke it and attacked Goby to death. Plot While Tommy is being fed breakfast in the kitchen of the Pickles' house by his mother, Didi and Gil are eating breakfast, someone mysteriously smashes Tommy's favorite lamp, "Mr. Fluffles", a clown, Because he was crying from somebody. After finding this out, Tommy demands to know who is the culprit, and why they did it. Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, with Angelica's advice, decide to stage a mock courtroom proceeding. All of the children are "questioned on the witness stand", with Tommy acting as the judge. Each one of them tells a similar, yet different, story of what they think had happened that morning. Didi and Betty are very crossed at Angelica that she broke the lamp and made Goby very dirty, but then Didi and Betty both took Angelica to the kitchen to sit in "the chair" with them until Drew gets back and she will be grounded and will attend Golden Apple Daycare Quotes and Scene Summary Opens with Tommy's lamp "Mr Fluffles" shining around a room. Then moves to Goby watching TV and Angelica Pickles begins to ask Goby to come in the Kitchen, Angelica: '''Psst, Goby? Come in the kitchen. '''Goby: OK coming. Then moves to the kitchen where Didi is with Betty and Tommy is being fed. Didi: 'Open up Tommy. A loud crash is heard and Didi grabs Tommy and runs with Betty to where they find the broken lamp and Goby lying on the floor on a pool of ketchup. '''Didi: '''Oh Betty, that was Mr Fluffles, Tommy's favorite lamp and his best friend Goby from Bubble Guppies. Tommy starts crying '''Didi: '''here, there sweetie. Betty picks up Chuckie, Phil and Lil and places them in the playpen, then Angelica enters dragging a blanket. '''Angelica: '[sounding tired] What happened ? I was taking my nap and I heard a loud sound. '''Didi: '''Oh honey, one of the babies broke the lamp Uncle Stu made for Tommy and accidentally killed Goby. '''Angelica: '''Awww, Mr. Fluffleuffles and Goby? '''Didi: '''I'm afraid so honey. '''Betty : '''You know, I saw a lamp just like that one at "Baby World" last week; lets call 'em and see if they still got any. '''Didi: '''Great idea, Betty. The parents leave the room. '''Tommy: '''I love my clown lamp like a brother, and now he's gone. Why my lamp? Why? He never hurt anybody, he just shined his light on stuff and smiled. '''A ngelica: 'Oh quit bellyaching. Forget about your dumb old clown lamp; your mom's in the other room buying you a new one anyway. '''Tommy: '''I don't want a new one; I want my old one. '''Chuckie: '''Tommy, it's gone and killied along with Goby. '''Tommy: '''Then I want to know who did it. [''pointing] Which one of you broke my lamp and killed Goby? 'Angelica: '''Well, Tommy, there's one way to find out. We could have a trial. '''Tommy: '''What's a trial? '''Angelica: '''Here I'll show ya... [''Setting up a mock court room] Tommy you sit in this chair; since it was your clown lamp, you get to be the judge. 'Phil & Lil: '''The Fudge ? '''Angelica: '''NO! JUDGE! Can't you babies talk and learn right? [''gives Tommy his toy hammer] And here's your gravel. Just hit it on the table and say "Order, Order!" 'Tommy: '''Order, Order! '''Angelica: '''NOT YET! [''picking up some toys] See these teddy bears ? They're the Jury. 'Phil & Lil: '''The Jerky ? '''Angelica: '''Not the Jerky; the Jury! At the end of the trail the Jury guys whisper "guilty, guilty" to each other, then one of the story-tellers goes to jail. Now since I'm the smartest person here, I'm gonna be the persecutor. '''Phil: '''Why can't we really be the persecutors? '''Angelica: '''Watch it or I'll make you the Jury! The trial now begins. '''Angelica: '''For my first witless I call....PHIL and LIL! '''Phil & Lil: '[Gulp] Us? 'Angelica: '''Just stand up.... O.K. now raise your hands. Do you swear to tell Ruth all Ruth and nothing but Ruth so help you Bob? [''Phil & Lil look at each other confused] Just say you do. 'Phil & Lil: '''You do. '''Angelica: '''Now say your names. '''Phil: '''But Angelica you know our names. '''Angelica: '''Say them for the Jury! '''Phil: '''Phil. '''Lil: '''Lil. '''Angelica: '''Where were you on the night of June 6?! '''Phil & Lil: '''Huh? '''Angelica: '''Just answer the question, Yes or No. '''Phil: '''Yes. '''Lil: '''No. '''Angelica: '''Ah-ha! So you REALLY DID break Tommy's lamp and killed Goby! '''Phil: '''No. '''Lil: '''Honest. '''Phil: '''We would never break Tommy's lamp and hurt Goby. '''Angelica: '''Ah ha ha ha! A likely story. '''Phil: '''But we didn't do it. '''Angelica: '''Then why don't you tell us, in your "own words", ''makes "quotes" with her fingers just what happened? 'Phil: '''We were playing "you're it". Scene moves to a flashback as Phil and Lil describe what happened. '''Lil: '''Phil was it. '''Phil: '''Naw. Lil was it . '''Lil: '''Nuh-Ah. Phil was it. '''Phil: '''You were it, Lillian. '''Lil: '''No, you were it Philip. '''Phil: '''You! '''Lil: '''You! '''Phil: '''You! '''Lil: '''You! Flashback ends as Tommy interrupts . '''Tommy: '''Order, Order! Maybe you guys should talk about the clown lamp instead of who was it. '''Phil: '''Sorry. '''Lil: '''Yeah, Sorry. Flashback resumes. '''Phil: '''Anyway, we ran over to the lamp and started playing "ring round the rosie". '''Lil: '''We went round and round. '''Phil: '''And round. '''Lil: '''And then we let go. '''Phil: '''We ran and we ran. '''Lil: '''And we ran some more. '''Phil: ''Til suddenly we heard it [The lamp crashes]. Flashback ends. '''Lil: '''And that's all we saw. '''Angelica: '''A very good story, but it isn't the whole story, IS IT!? '''Phil: '''What do you mean? '''Angelica: '''You know EXACTLY what I mean don't you Phil? '''Phil: '''Well...... '''Angelica: '''Isn't there another story you'd like to tell us Lil? '''Lil: '''Ummm.. '''Angelica: '''Like what really happened....of Angelica's story begins '' You did start by playing a nice game of "ring round the rosie", but soon the game stopped being so nice. Faster and faster you spin and even faster until you really got dizzy and then you let go, but when you did something you didn't expect happened. YOU KNOCKED THE LAMP AND KILLED GOBY!!! So you ran away, and you didn't stop running until you heard a crash, and that's how YOU broke the lamp and murdered Goby! ends ''. '''Phil: '''Nooooo! '''Lil: '''We did knock the lamp when we ran by, but, but we didn't break it! '''Phil: '''Honest! '''Angelica: '''No, maybe you didn't, and besides, there was someone else in the room when the lamp broke wasn't there? '''Phil & Lil: '''Who? '''Angelica: '''Yes who? Who could have knocked over the lamp and then left you to get in trouble....could it have been CHUCKIE?! '''Chuckie: '''NO, NO! '''Angelica: '''There's the poopertrator, I call Chuckie to the stand......Do you swear to tell Ruth and all that stuff? '''Chuckie: '''Do I have ta? '''Angelica: '''You can tell he did it. '''Chuckie: I didn't break it.[Tommy hits his hammer ''] huh? '''Tommy: '''Just tell your story Chuckie. '''Chuckie: '''I was just watching Phil and Lil play Ring Round the Rosie when it really happened.[''Flashback of Chuckie's story starts] They were playing "ring round the rosie" and it looked kinda dangerous so I just sat on the floor and watch 'em. Then they ran away, that's what I do I was all alone. Then I heard a noise from behind me, I turned around and there it was....a MONSTER! I ran and ran and ran and ran, but I could here it thumping right behind me so I hid under the couch. Angelica: 'But that isn't really the whole story, is it, Chuckie? '''Chuckie: '''W-wwhat do you mean? '''Angelica: '''When you were sitting there watching Phil and Lil play, you started thinking about... bad ideas, didn't you, Chuckie? '''Chuckie: '''I don't know what you're talking about. '''Angelica: '''I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about Chuckie! That lamp! You wanted to push it more much more, didn't you Chuckie? '''Chuckie: '''NO! '''Angelica: '''Yes! You wanted to push it till it fell over! You wanted to break the clown lamp and kill Goby! '''Chuckie: '[Cracks under pressure] It's true! It's true! I wanted to break that lamp! I wanted to break it 'cause it was scary! I'm bad Tommy, real bad! '''Angelica: '''Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, Chuckie broke the lamp and killed Goby. '''Chuckie: '''NO! I thought about breaking the lamp; I even wanted to, but I didn't do it. '''Angelica: '''LIAR! Tommy: Order, order! If Chuckie says he didn't broke the lamp, then he didn't broke the lamp. '''Chuckie: '''But Tommy, if I didn't do it, who did? '''Tommy: '''Well, we don't know who broke the lamp, but we do know who did not the broke the lamp. Phil and Lil could not broke the lamp on account of they were playing on the other side of the room. You couldn't have done it 'cause your head was hiding under a pillow. Angelica couldn't have broke the lamp 'cause she was taking her afternoon nap, and I couldn't have broke it 'cause I was..... HEY! Wait a minute! Angelica, didn't you already take a nap this morning before you came over? '''Angelica: '''Umm, I took two naps today. '''Phil: '''But Angelica, if you were taking a nap, how did ya know how fast we "ring around the rosie"? '''Angelica: '''Well, um.... '''Lil: '''And how did you know we hit the lamp when we ran away? '''Angelica: '''Umm...... '''Chuckie: '''And, and how do you know all the other stuff you knowed? '''Angelica: '''I, I... '''Tommy: '''Angelica did it? You mean you broke my lamp and slaughtered Goby '''Angelica: '''Oh brother! Do I have to tell you babies everything? All right, I admit; I'm the one who broke the lamp and murdered Goby for this and I don't care! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! '''Tommy: '''But why Angelica? Why did you do such a bad thing? '''Angelica: '''Why? I'll tell you why. It all started in the hallway, I was looking for a crayon so I could draw on the wall, and blame it on you Tommy so you could end up going to a baby therapis, ha ha ha. And then I saw him, Chuckie sitting there by the closet watching Phil and Lil, Oona and Nonny play some stupid little games, the kind of games babies play but don't invite the bigger better kids to play which really makes me mad and angry. So, I found your Halloween mask lying on the ground, Tommy. I picked it up and put it on and then I attacked him. Chuckie yelled like a fraidy-cat and ran away. That's when I saw it, that stupid clown lamp with it's stupid face, and it's goofy nose, and that STUPID DUMB smile. I wanted to make sure he never smiled again an i will make sure you and her friends cry forever for all enternity. That's right, I did it, and I'd break it again if I had the chance! But you know what? There's nothing you babies can do about it 'cause you can't talk, ha ha ha! I did it! I did it! I DID IT! '''Didi: '''ANGELICA! '''Angelica: '''Oops. I didn't do it! I didn't do it! '''Betty: '''We heard the whole thing Angelica! '''Oona: You are the one who did this, Angelica you should be ashamed of yourself because you've been a very bad 3 year old spoiled and naughty little girl!!!! Didi: '''So YOU broke the lamp and made Goby so dirty and made him angry young lady!! While you can just sit in the kitchen with us until your father and your mother get back, your father and your mother are gonna have a few words with you when you and your family get home! '''Goby: '''Yeah you were trying to get my friends to bury me alive and thinking I was dead!! '''Chuckie: What do you think they will do to her Tommy? Lil: 'Do you think she'll go to jail? '''Tommy: '''I don't know '''Nonny: '''Let's find out and see what happens to Angelica, Tommy. '''Angelica: '[screaming from the kitchen] Noo! Not the chair! not the chair! [Angelica is strapped into a high chair] Humph '''Gil: That's what ya really get Angelica for making my friends very depressed and sad!! Chuckie: '''Does this mean the persecutor did it? '''Tommy: '''Yep, I guess the persecutor's the bad traitor this time. '''Molly: Yup, Gilly, Angelica will have to sit in the high chair with Didi and Betty until her mommy and daddy including her 16 year old teenage brother and her 12 year old brother get there and she will be so punished. Goby: Yup, I better soak in the bubble bath, I've gotten dirty.